


It's Too Cold

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Cole (Ninjago), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, coles cold bc hes a ghost nd lies that he isnt that cold, i can feel how cold u are, not rlly but like, so they cuddle, then kai's like ur an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Cole is a ghost so he's cold. Kai cuddles him. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	It's Too Cold

“Uh… Kai? You ok?” Cole said, looking over at his boyfriend, who he’d noticed had been staring at him for a while now.

“Hm?” Kai said surprised, his eyes darting away and back at him.

“Are you good dude? You’ve been staring at me for like a solid 5 minutes now.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I just- This is a really weird question, and you don’t have to answer it if you don’t wanna but, how does it feel being a ghost?” Kai said, lowering his voice towards the end of his sentence as if it were some sort of secret.

“That was… unexpected,” Cole said, blinking slowly, slightly taken aback by the question, “But I’ll answer it, only because it’s you though,” He smiled as Kai’s eyes lit up a little, moving a little closer to his boyfriend.

“It’s kinda weird. I don’t really feel anything,” Cole said in a hushed tone, “Nothing physical anyway. Water hurts, it’s a strange burning sensation, and I’m always cold as anything, but apart from that, I don’t really feel anything.” He shrugged a little, trying to act like it didn’t really bother him, but really? He was freezing. Constantly plagued by a layer of ice over his skin.

“You’re always cold?” Kai said, moving in a little closer and resting his hand on Cole’s forearm as best he could, his fingers occasionally slipping through him.

“Yeah but it’s not that big of a deal. Just a little chilly is all,” Cole said with another shrug, focusing as much as he could on his arm so Kai’s hand wouldn’t slip through him, knowing full well he could feel how cold he actually was.

“Dude, you suck at lying I can literally feel you, you’re freezing,” Kai said, moving close enough to Cole so their thighs were touching, or at least as close as they could be to touching. Then, Cole realised. He focused all his energy on making himself semi-solid, and wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist and rested his head on his lap, feeling the warmth seep into his skin and run through his veins, warming every inch of his body. He let out a sigh of contentment, signalling to Kai that he’d be here for a while.

“Oh firefly, you feel amazing right now,” Cole said softly, unwrapping his arms from Kai’s waist and fully laid down on his lap, turning his head so he was looking up at him.

“I knew you were lying, Kitten, I know you too well.”

“You didn’t need to know me well to know I’m cold, you just have to be in the same room, teddy bear,” Cole laughed, lifting his hands up and cupping Kai’s cheeks with them. Kai lowered his head and softly pressed his lips onto Cole’s letting all the warmth possible flood into his boyfriend.  
“Do you wanna just move into my room and watch a movie or something? It’ll be much more comfortable,” Kai said, not moving his face from mere nanometers away from Cole’s, practically speaking into his cheek.

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask,” Cole said with a grin as Kai backed up, sitting up the beginning to walk towards his room.

Kai opened the door and threw himself down onto his bed, bouncing back up a little, before pulling the covers from underneath himself and lifting them for Cole. He sat down and cuddled into the red ninja, resting a hand on his chest and his head on his shoulder, his legs intertwined with Kai’s.

“What do you wanna watch?” Kai said, wrapping an arm around Cole, picking his TV’s remote up from his nightstand and switching it on, flicking onto Netflix.

“I don’t care, I just want to cuddle you.”

“That’s good because I just want to make out with you,” Kai said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Cole didn’t say a word, just laughed and moved his head so it was right by Kai’s neck, planting small kisses all the way up it, until he reached his jaw and begun covering that in kisses too until he eventually reached his lips, softly pressing a kiss to them, murmuring into them, “Maybe if you’re good.” Kai could feel his face heat up, making Cole laugh.

“It’s too easy to fluster you man, I swear,” Cole said, still laughing, lowering himself again so he was back to just snuggling into him.

“You’re an ass,” Kai muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the smug look that was currently plastered on his boyfriend’s face.

“Yeah, but I’m your ass,” Kai’s eyes widened and he looked down at Cole, trying to suppress his urge to laugh.

“You’re my ass huh?” Kai said, unable to hold back his laughter anymore.

“In my defence, it sounded better in my head.”

“I bet it did Kitten,” Kai said, attempting to calm himself down by putting on South Park and focusing on that rather than what Cole had just said.

He may have been a complete dumbass ghost, but he was his complete dumbass ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm not dead surprisingly! it's been like a week nd a half since i posted my last fic so i figured id do smth just to make myself feel better abt not posting for so long lmaoooo
> 
> I have a couple longer fics planned for valentines day and just this month in general so keep ur eyes out for those if u like glacier (Cole and Zane) bc most of them are them to no ones surprise
> 
> i hope ur all doing well tho!!! it was actually my bday on Monday (feb1st) and my sleeps been whack af so i haven't rlly had the energy to create. the best I've done is build 3/6 of the sets i got for my bday lmaooo. i actually got a shit ton of money so lmk if u think i should buy the gamers market for the harumi, pink zane and other minifigs or coles legacy boulder blaster first!! im rlly stuck nd the friends I've asked just said "buy whichever u want more first" so they weren't rlly helpful LMAOOO
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, sorry i tend to rattle in these things, im not very good at being concise with my words lol


End file.
